Amor Verdadero
by ErzaScarlet-Sama
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia va a parar a Fairy Tail un internado donde conoce gente nueva y hallar su amor verdadero. Es mi primer fic denle una oprtunidad. PARADA TEMPORALMENTE
1. Chapter 1

El curso hacía meses que había empezado, sin embargo, este iba a ser el primer día de Lucy Heartfilia la única heredera de la familia Heartfilia. Su padre, Jude Heartfilia la había obligado a ir a un internado mixto para aprender modales y quitarse las ganas de tener aventuras de la cabeza.

-Al fin. –Suspiró. Había llegado a Fairy Tail el internado a la que la suscribieron. Caminó lentamente mirando los alrededores. Era un paisaje muy bonito, estaba lleno de árboles y muchas flores; también tenía una pequeña plaza con unos cuantos bancos y una fuente con el símbolo de la escuela en medio. Al final llego a la oficina de la directora.

-Buenos días. –Dijo con voz suave. –Tú debes ser Lucy ¿verdad? Te estaba esperando ¡bienvenida a Fairy Tail! -Dijo una mujer bajita de ojos verdes y el pelo rubio muy largo. Iba vestida con una falda y una chaqueta rosa pastel y una camiseta blanca conjuntada con unos zapatos del color de la falda y una diadema con adornos plateados. -Soy Mavis Vermillion la directora de la academia. Tu habitación es la número 321, desempaca tus cosas y ven cuando acabes para rellenar unos formularios. - Dijo con una sonrisa entregándole una llave con un llavero del escudo de la academia. –Gracias. –Cogió la llave y se fue.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, era una puerta de madera con los números de la habitación en dorado.

-Aquí es. –Dijo- Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación enorme. Estaba pintada de rosa claro, con 2 ventanas los lados; en el centro había una mesa con un jarrón de flores y alrededor cuatro sillas con unos cojines rosa palo. Pegado a la pared, en medio de las ventanas, había un armario muy grande. Junto a una de las literas había una puerta que supuso que llevaba al baño. Por último a cada lado había 1 litera y una estantería y una mesita de noche. -¡Qué bonito! –dijo. Observo las literas y vio que todas estaban llenas de cojines o peluches salvo una en la litera izquierda en la parte de abajo así que supuso que esa sería su cama. Dejo a un lado su maleta y se echó en la cama. –Ahh. –Suspiró. Entonces se levanto y empezó a desempacar sus cosas. Puso su ropa en un hueco del armario, puso unos cuantos cojines en su cama y cruzó la puerta que llevaba al baño. También era muy grande. Tenía azulejos blancos y el suelo de mármol. Tenía también 4 tocadores y 4 vestidores. Aun lado estaban las tazas de váter tras una puerta (como en los centros comerciales) a un lado, los lavamanos con una toalla al lado de cada uno. -¡Sugoi! –Dijo.

Salió de allí se cambió de ropa y se fue a rellenar los formularios.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡RIIIIIIIING! -sonó la sirena. – ¡Por fin! Dijo una chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color. –Ya te digo, las matemáticas con el profesor Makarov no son precisamente divertidas. –respondió una pelirroja de ojos marrones. –Pues a mí me gustó la clase. –dijo una chica bajita de cabellos azul y ojos avellana. Las otras chicas la miraron raro. –Eres muy rara, ¿lo sabías? enana. –dijo la voz de un chico de cabello negro largo de ojos granada y lleno de piercings que apareció de la nada. -¡No me llames enana, Gajeel! –replicó la peliazul. –No te enfades Levy, mejor dicho, enana. Gee hee.- se rió Gajeel. –Levy le lanzó una mirada asesina pero con su cara de ángel no hizo mucho efecto. –Ya déjalo. –dijo la pelirroja. –Erza tiene razón, Levy, no vale la pena. –dijo la ojiazul. –Tienes razón Juvia; vámonos a la habitación.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lucy ya rellenó los formularios y volvía a la habitación. La directora era muy amable, mucho más que su antigua profesora particular la señorita Polyusica.

Llegó a su habitación asignada. Iba a abrir cuando oyó unas voces dentro. Se puso nerviosa, la directora le había dicho que sus compañeras a lo mejor ya estaban en el cuarto pero aun así no sabía porque estaba nerviosa. No es que ella fuera tímida, más bien lo contrario, por algo la expulsaron de su anterior escuela y tuvo que estudiar en casa pero era la primera vez desde hace mucho que iba a ver gente de su edad y quería causar impresión. Se arreglo un poco el pelo y abrió la puerta. -¿S-se puede? –dijo Lucy-.

–Soy su nueva compañera, Lucy Heartfilia. –dijo con una gran sonrisa observando a las que serían sus compañeras; había una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones y brillantes, una peli azul de ojos avellanas y otra peli azul pero con los ojos azules, todas eran guapísimas y parecían simpáticas. De repente Erza, Levy y Juvia se levantaron y caminaron hasta Lucy.

-¡Bienvenida! –dijeron las 3 al unísono. –Soy Erza, Erza Scarlet; Encantada Lucy. –dijo la pelirroja. –Yo soy Levy McGarden, ¡encantada de conocerte Lu-chan! –dijo con entusiasmo. – Soy Juvia Loxar, Juvia está encantada de conocerte. –Dijo la peli azul sonriendo. De la nada a Lucy se le quitó el nerviosismo y empezó a charlar con las chicas; rápidamente se hicieron amigas y se contaron lo que hacían antes de entrar a la escuela. Cuando se dieron cuenta eran las ocho de la noche, se ducharon, cenaron y se fueron a dormir para ir a clase al día siguiente.

-¡RIIIIING! –Sonó el despertador. Marcaba las siete de la mañana las 4 chicas se levantaron y fueron al baño; allí cada una se metió en su vestidor y se puso el uniforme que consistía en una falda azul lisa, una camiseta blanca con detalles rojos y un lazo del mismo color; una chaqueta azul y unas medias blancas. De calzado llevaban unos mocasines marrones. Al acabar de vestirse se peinaron con sus peinados habituales: Erza con su pelo largo suelto que le llegaba más o menos por la cintura, Levy con una bandana para recoger su cabello azul, Juvia con su pelo ondulado que le llegaba por los hombros suelto y Lucy con una coleta a un lado y el resto de su pelo suelto. Después de eso desayunaron, se lavaron los dientes y fueron a clase. Al llegar a la clase Lucy fue el centro de atención. –Buenos días enana. –dijo Gajeel. -¡Qué no me llames enana cabeza de hierro! –Lo que tu digas ENANA, gee hee. –rió como solo él sabe. -¿Y tú eres? -dijo mirando fijamente a Lucy, cosa que a esta la incomodó bastante. –Es nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto, Lucy Heartfilia. –respondió Levy por ella. –Esta cosa es Gajeel. –Dijo Levy con tono burlón. –Exactamen… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡Cómo que cosa!? –Sí, cosa ¿algún problema? –Para nada E-N-A-N-A. Gee hee. –Levy y Gajeel siguieron peleando y Lucy fue con Erza que le presentó al resto de la clase de una manera poco usual. -¡ATENCIOOOOON! –grito la pelirroja. De repente todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y escuchó atentamente a Erza. –Ella es Lucy, nuestra nueva compañera; ahora que todo el mundo se le presente correctamente. –Como si de magia se tratara todo el mundo asintió diciendo: -¡Aye Sir! –Uno a uno se fueron levantando y se le presentaron. -Yo soy Cana Alberona. –dijo una peli castaña medio borracha. –Encantada. –respondió Lucy. –Yo soy Mirajane, es un placer. –dijo la albina-. Lucy asintió. Así fueron uno a uno hasta que solo quedaban 3 más. –Hola hermosa soy Loke tu próximo novio. –dijo de forma atrevida hasta que Erza le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas y salió corriendo mientras a Lucy le salía una gotita en la cabeza al más puro estilo anime. –Yo soy Gray Fullbuster, encantado Lucy. –dijo el chico semidesnudo. –Gray… ¡Tu ropa! -gritó Erza mientras miraba asesinamente esta vez a Gray que se sorprendió de que se desnudara otra vez sin darse cuenta. El último que quedaba era un chico peli rosa. –Hola soy Natsu Dragneel. –dijo extendiéndole una mano que Lucy aceptó, pero, al tocarle la mano recibió un fuerte calambre mientras el chico reía sin parar. –_"Definitivamente lo mato"_. –Pensó Lucy mientras el chico salía huyendo. Al rato llegó el profesor Macao para darles historia. Le indicó a lucy su sitio. Justo al lado de…


	2. Chapter 2

Le indico sitio justo al lado de… ¡Natsu!

-"¿Por qué a mí? " –pensó Lucy mientras caminaba a su sitio.

Entonces nada más sentarse Natsu susurró: -Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

-Lucy sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía miedo de lo que ese chico peli rosa pudiera llegar a hacerle.

Así transcurrió una semana. Lucy ya se había adaptado a los horarios, a sus compañeras de habitación… pero había un pequeño problema llamado Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Natsu! –gritó Lucy por enésima vez. -¡Deja de jalarme del pelo!

-Es que me aburro mucho y molestarte es divertido. –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lucy suspiró. Durante esa semana había descubierto que era casi imposible lidiar con Natsu. Le tiraba del pelo, le cogía sus cosas y se las escondía, le daba patadas debajo de la mesa ¡incluso le había puesto un apodo! Gracias a él la mitad de la clase ahora la llamaba "Barbie descerebrada" tenía ganas de matarlo y que no quedara nada de él, era irritante; había planeado comenzar a atacarle a él también.

Así que al día siguiente, un miércoles, entraron a la clase. Cuando Natsu se sentó el ruido de un pedo sonó por toda la clase haciendo que este se pusiera rojo y que Lucy se riera hasta llorar. Se levantó y vio un cojín de esos con sonido a pedo.

-¿Con que esas tenemos? ¿Eh? Pues, si quieres guerra la tendrás.

-Lucy asintió confiada y le dijo:

-Cuando quieras, pelo de chicle.

-Ahora toda la clase se rió mientras un Natsu enfadado empezaba a tomar enserio a la "Barbie descerebrada".

Al final acabaron las clases y todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Lucy y Levy se quedaron solas ya que, Erza tenía reunión del consejo escolar y Juvia fue a "acosar" a su queridísimo "Gray-sama".

-Ahh –suspiró Lucy. –Nos marcaron muchos deberes, no creo que pueda vivir el día que los termine.

-Levy rió. -Si quieres te ayudo a hacerlos. –se ofreció la "enana" como la llamaba Gajeel.

-Descuida estaré bien.

-Al cabo de unas horas ambas terminaron su tarea. Levy acabó ayudando a Lucy; era muy lista, no le extrañaba que siempre le pidieran a ella los apuntes en clase.

Al terminar estaban aburridas, así que optaron por salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Comenzaron a caminar. Iban por una zona llena de tiendas de antigüedades. Al girar una esquina, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Gajeel y Natsu juntos peleando como de costumbre.

-¡Hey enana! –grito Gajeel.

-¡Qué no me llames enana! –dijo Levy inflando los mofletes sonrojada.

-Hola Barbie descerebrada. –dijo cierto peli rosa.

-Hola pelo chicle. –dijo una rubia.

-Entonces se formó un silencio incómodo hasta que Levy lo rompió:

-Y… ¿a dónde os dirigíais? –preguntó la peli azul.

-Íbamos a buscar a Gray. Al parecer Juvia lo "secuestró".

-Típico de ella. -dijeron Lucy y Natsu a la vez. Se miraron desafiantemente; cualquiera diría que saltaban chispas de sus ojos.

-No me copies. –dijo Lucy con una mirada desafiantemente.

Eres **tú **la que me copió a **mí**. –hizo énfasis en las palabras tú y mí.

-¿Disculpa? Para empezar yo lo dije un segundo antes que tú por lo cual tú me copiaste.

-Mentira. –dijo Natsu.

-Verdad. .replicó Lucy.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡Vamos chicos no peleen! –dijo Levy.

-La enana tiene razón; además, estábamos buscando a Gray ¿no?

-Ahh. –suspiró Natsu con resignación. –Esto no va a acabar así. –dijo antes de irse junto con el pelinegro.

Lucy y Levy siguieron caminando mirando los escaparates de las tiendas hasta llegar a la puerta del internado.

Caminaron hasta llegar pero al abrir encontraron a una Juvia llorando con Erza consolándola.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntaron las dos a coro.

-J-Juvia se p-peleó con G-Gray-sama. –dijo entre sollozos.

-Pero, ¿cómo? –preguntó Lucy.

Es que…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Juvia, debo irme, enserio, los chicos deben estar buscándome._

_-Pero Gray-sama, usted prometió pasar la tarde con Juvia. –dijo apenada la peli azul._

_-Lo sé, y lo siento pero es que se me olvidó que había quedado con ellos._

_-Gray-sama… -dijo Juvia notando cómo se le humedecían los ojos._

_-Ohh Juvia no llores, ¡tampoco es para tanto¡ -gritó Gray._

_-Juvia… Juvia ¡ESTA HARTA! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-J-Juvia… -dijo Gray con asombro. Era la primera vez que Juvia le gritaba._

_-¡SIEMPRE DICES LO MISMO! Y al final… y al final ¡YO ME QUEDO PLANTADA! Lo siento Gray-sama pero… -apretó los puños con fuerza y dijo: ¡Hasta que no me veas como persona y no como un juguete no me hables más. –Y se fue dejando a un Gray confuso._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Y e-eso es lo que pasó. –dijo una peli azul apenada.

Se lo merecía. -dijo Erza. –No te valora lo suficiente; ahora se lo pensará dos veces antes de quedar contigo.

-Si es que queda… -dijo Levy que al momento se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

A Juvia se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos y volvió a llorar.

Las dos chicas miraron a Levy y esta se encogió de hombros.

.

.

.

Después de 1 hora consolando a Juvia comenzaron a leer revistas hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar.

Se prepararon unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y fueron directas a bañarse.

Al contrario que los vestidores y el resto de las cosas, las duchas eran comunes, así que todas las chicas se bañaban juntas.

En el baño estaban: Cana, Mira, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Kinana y Laki. (No me he olvidado de Lisanna, solo está reservada).

-Ahh se siente tan bien… -dijo Levy.

-Sí, la verdad es que una ducha con el agua calentita es lo mejor que hay. –Alegó Erza.

-Pero no tan buena como la cerveza. –respondió como no, Cana.

Al terminar de bañarse se fueron a sus habitaciones y vieron un rato la tele hasta que fue hora de dormirse.

.

.

.

-Riiing. –sonó el despertador. Las chicas se levantaron somnolientas y se alistaron.

Ese día Lucy optó por hacerse dos coletas, Erza se hizo una coleta alta, Juvia una trenza a un lado y Levy cambió por una bandana roja con puntos azules.

Ya listas llegaron a clase. Erza iba sentada en la primera fila al lado de Jellal; un chico de cabello azul, ojos verdes y un tatuaje en la cara.

Al otro lado se sentaban Bisca y Alzack, que eran novios desde hace unos meses. Justo detrás de ellos iban Cana y Laki y al otro lado Kinana y Mirajane. Finalmente en la última fila estaba Loke con un asiento vacío al lado, Gray con Juvia para suerte de esta última y… Lucy y Natsu.

Empezó la clase de Historia con el profesor Macao en la que en vez de hablar sobre guerras más bien se estaba formando una entre una "Barbie descerebrada" y un "pelo chicle".

Natsu lo había preparado con antelación, todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo su plan. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

El plan era el siguiente:

Paso 1: pedirle un bolígrafo a Lucy.

Paso 2: Meterle dentro un fósforo encendido.

Paso 3: Devolvérselo rápidamente a Lucy y… ¡BOOOM! Explosión de tinta n su cara.

Entonces dijo:

-Lucy. ¿Me prestas el bolígrafo?

-No. –respondió secamente.

-Vamos Lucy, te lo suplico.

Al final Lucy cedió y le dio lo que el chico pedía.

En cuestión de segundos ni ella sabe cómo, su bolígrafo estaba de vuelta y repentinamente explotó.

-¡Kyaaaaa! –gritó una Lucy manchada de tinta.

-¡Natsu! ¡Vas a morir!

-dicho esto el Dragneel comenzó a reir viendo la cara negra de su compañera hasta que…

-¡AHHH! –chilló Natsu al sentir una pierna sobre una parte muy delicada.

-Jajajaja, te lo tenías merecido.

Toda la clase miraba con atención la pelea:

Las chicas aplaudiendo a Lucy por ser la primera persona en responderle una broma a Natsu y los chicos con una mueca de dolor indescriptible.

El profesor también quedó atónito y mandó a Lucy al baño y a Natsu lo sacó al pasillo.

-Maldita Barbie… -susurró Natsu.

Por su parte Lucy soltó una leve risa.

-Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. –alegó Natsu.

Lucy asintió.

.

.

.

.

Ya hacía horas que habían acabado las clases. Después de aquel incidente el día fue tranquilo.

Lucy había salido al pequeño balcón que tenía la habitación. Desde que había llegado no tuvo tiempo de contemplar bien la vista.

Desde allí se veía la cancha de baloncesto, el aula de química y un pequeño cobertizo.

Sintió el viento en su cara y se empezó a relajar hasta que…

-¡CRACK! –huevo en la cabeza.

-¿¡Quién ha sido!? –Preguntó Lucy mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces escuchó una risa reconocible en cualquier parte para ella.

-¡NATSUUUU!

-Definitivamente te queda mejor el huevo en la cara, te hace más linda.

-Eso hizo que Lucy se sonrojara aunque fuera muy consciente de que se burlaba de ella.

-¡Tú! ¡Me las pagarás! –dicho esto la rubia se metió dentro roja como un tomate.

-_¿Por qué me siento así? –_pensó.

Sus compañeras la miraron con cara de ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado?

.

.

.

.

Después de explicar su aspecto tan… ¿original? Se levantó y fue a ducharse.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que…

-Toc Toc -sonó la puerta.

Fueron a ver quién era y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules muy parecida a su compañera Mirajane acompañada de la directora.

-Hola chicas, ella es Lisanna, vuestra nueva compañera. –dijo la compañera con una gran sonrisa.

Continuará.

¿Y bien? ¿Merezco reviews?

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Y tengo buenas noticias. Dentro de nada tendré vacaciones lo que significa que subiré más rápido y en más cantidad.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de:

**PatashifyDragneel.**

**Shion230.**

**FairyNight-NaLuLover.**

** .**

Muchas gracias por escribirme de verdad me hicieron felices aparte de que este capítulo lo puse más separado para mejor lectura. ¡Gracias!

Lo más probable es que suba el siguiente cap. El sábado.

Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola chicas, ella es Lisanna, vuestra nueva compañera. –dijo la directora con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué!? –respondieron las cuatro a coro.

- Pero directora, no hay cama para ella. –dijo Levy.

-Tiene razón a no ser que duerma en el suelo. –dijo Erza.

-Tranquilas chicas ya pensé en eso.-dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-Además solo es temporal, ella es la prima de Mirajane; no entiende bien el idioma y me pareció que vosotras la podéis ayudar ya que se hospedaría en la habitación junto a Cana, Laki y Bisca y dudo que ellas se pongan a enseñarle.

-¿Y por qué no le enseña Mira? –dijo Juvia.

-Es que Mirajane no la entiende y según sé Levy sabe su idioma.

-Ok pero sigue sin resolverse lo de las camas.- dijo Lucy.

Es que no dormirá aquí; solo pasará aquí el día, nada más.-dijo Mavis.

-Yo me voy ya, cuidadla bien chicas. –y así se fue la directora.

-Bueno… -dijo Lucy. -¿Y qué idioma hablas Lissana?

-Yo hablo polaco. (Imaginaos que lo dice en polaco XD).

-¿Qué? No te entiendo. –dijo Lucy confusa.

-Dice que habla polaco. –alegó Levy.

-Encantada de conocerte soy Levy, ella es Lucy, esa peli azul se llama Juvia y la pelirroja es Erza. (En polaco).

-Encantada espero que nos llevemos bien. (Polaco).

.

.

.

.

.

Así pasaron las horas y se fueron a bañar.

-¡Ahh! qué bien se está. –dijo Lucy.

-Por cierto –dijo Mirajane. -¿Qué tal con Lissana?

-Es muy simpática. –dijo Levy.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida? –agregó Cana. –Así le damos la bienvenida a ella y a Lucy que también es nueva.

-¡Buena idea! –dijeron todas al unísono.

-Pues decidido, mañana fiesta a las 22:00. –dijo Cana pensando ya en toda la cerveza que se iba a tomar.

.

.

.

.

Y así amaneció otro día más. Se prepararon, desayunaron y fueron directas a clase.

Allí Lucy se preparó para vengarse de Natsu por lo del huevo.

Cuando llegó Natsu se alegró y se acercó a él.

-¡Buenos días pelo de chicle! –dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Hola Barbie! ¿Te limpiaste? Te dije que estabas más linda con el huevo en la cara.

-Lucy se sonrojó pero bajó la cara para que él no lo notara. Cuando se le pasó dijo:

-Tienes razón, por eso pensé que a ti también te quedaría bien.

–dicho esto saco un huevo de quien sabe dónde y se lo estampó en la cara al peli rosa.

-¡Maldita Barbie! –gritó Natsu.

-Oh que pena, me equivoque, tienes la misma cara de bobo de siempre. –dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Cuando Natsu iba a reprocharle una voz se oyó por toda la clase.

-¡ATENCIOOON! –gritó una castaña llamando la atención de todos.

-Ok ¿me escuchan? Voy a dar una fiesta de bienvenida a Lucy y Lissana. –dijo señalándolas; a Lucy al lado de Natsu y a Lissana que iba al lado de Loke.

Solo hay una regla: todos deberán ir en parejas elegidas por sorteo.

-¿Ehh? –soltó toda la clase.

-¿Algún problema? –dijo Erza que al parecer estaba del lado de Cana. Y es que nadie sabía que el sorteo estaba trucado salvo ellas dos.

Al final todo el mundo participó intimidado. Las parejas quedaron así:

Gajeel y Levy.

Gray y Juvia.

Jellal y Erza.

Loke y Lissana.

Alzack y Bisca.

Laxus yMirajane.

Fried y Cana.

Bickslow y Laki.

Max y Kinana.

Elfman y Evergreen.

Natsu y Lucy.

Un momento ¡Natsu y Lucy!

-No es posible -dijo Lucy.

-De todas las personas… -dijo Natsu.

-¿Algún problema? –dijo Erza apareciendo de la nada.

-¡No! –dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¡Maravilloso! –dijo cambiando su aura a una brillante.

.

.

.

Así pasó el día de clases y todos se fueron quedando solo en el salón Gray y Juvia.

Juvia… -dijo Gray en un tono casi inaudible pero que Juvia oyó a la perfección.

-¿S-si? ¿Qué ocurre Gray-sama?

-Bueno… es que quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto sufrías y…

-No pasa nada Gray-sama, Juvia estaba siendo muy egoísta. –dijo Juvia mirando a los ojos a Gray.

-No Juvia… la culpa es mía, siempre te ignoro y hago que estés triste.

-Fue acercándose lentamente hacia Juvia la cual estaba congelada. Gray nunca le había abierto su corazón.

Al final solo los separaban cinco centímetros de distancia.

-Gray-sama…

-Juvia…

-Fueron acercándose más y más hasta que…

-Etto chicos… -dijo Levy sonrojada por lo que estaba viendo.

Rápidamente se separaron y pensaron:

-Nota mental: matar a Levy.

-Juvia… Lucy y las demás te están esperando…

-H-hai. –dijo Juvia roja como el pelo de Erza.

-Nos vemos. –dijo Gray sonrojado levemente.

-¡Hai! –dijo Juvia para salir de allí corriendo.

-Esa tarde las chicas habían quedado para comprarse la ropa para la fiesta.

.

.

.

-Al final llegaron a una boutique.

-¡Bienvenidas! –dijo un… una… ¿qué coño era eso?

-Soy Bob, elijan lo que quieran probarse.

-Vale. –dijeron las chicas conmocionadas por el hombre/mujer que tenían delante.

-Al final se probaron la mitad de los vestidos de la tienda hasta comprar el que más les gustó.

Luego llegaron al piso y se prepararon.

Levy llevaba puesto un vestido palabra de honor amarillo sin mangas que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Para el pelo optó por hacerse una trenza y luego recogerla en un moño. De maquillaje llevaba pintalabios rosa chicle y un poco de sombra de ojos amarilla.

Juvia tenía puesto un vestido azul eléctrico que hacía resaltar su pelo. Tenía escote de corazón y le llegaba por el muslo. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y se maquilló igual que Levy solo que la sombra era azul.

Erza llevaba un vestido negro con escote en "V" atado al cuello que le llegaba por la rodilla. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño muy sexy. De maquillaje usó pintalabios rojo y sombra de ojos negra.

Finalmente Lucy iba con un vestido rosa pastel con vuelos en la falda y la parte de arriba con brillantes. El pelo lo llevaba suelto con dos trenzas a los lados que se unían en la parte de atrás. De maquillaje se puso brillo de labios rosa y sombra de ojos también rosa.

En resumen todas iban hermosas.

Al final salieron a la puerta del internado, lugar donde habían quedado con sus respectivas parejas.

Al llegar los chicos ya estaban ahí.

Al verlas se sonrojaron más que el cabello de Erza y casi se desangran por la nariz.

-Hola Jellal. –dijo Erza.

-H-hola Er-Erza, e-estás h-hermosa.

-Gracias. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-H-hola Gajeel. –dijo Levy sonrojada levemente.

-Enana… estás precio- digo… no estás nada mal. –dijo Gajeel "corrigiéndose" de decir algo que no debía.

-_Gajeel eres muy rudo, te podrían poner a miss Fiore delante y tú dirías que solo es un poco guapa; pero es por eso que me gust- ¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! _–pensó Levy para sus adentros.

-G-gracias.

G-Gray-sama…

Juvia… estás perfecta. –esto último lo dijo en susurro, así que solo lo oyó Juvia.

-A-arigato G-Gray-sama.

-Lucy… -dijo Natsu al borde de la hemorragia nasal.

-N-Natsu… -era la primera vez que "hablaban" sin insultarse. Cuando Natsu se recuperó del "shock" le dijo al oído:

-Sabes… con el huevo estabas muy guapa pero… así estás preciosa.

-Lucy se puso más roja que el pelo de Erza al igual que Natsu.

N-Natsu…

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Gray a lo que todos asintieron.

Ya en la fiesta, estaban todos:

Cana peleando junto a Elfman, Fried y Bickslow a ver quién bebía más.

Laki, Max y Kinana hablando mientras tomaban un poco de refresco.

Alzack y Bisca bailaban pegados al igual que Laxus y Mira y ¡¿Lisanna y Loke?!

El resto del instituto iba a su bola bailando, emborrachándose…

-¡Hola! Hip chicos hip. –les dijo una Cana borracha, para variar.

-Madre mía Cana ¿ya estás tan borracha? –le replicó Levy.

-No que ¡hip! Va. –respondió la peli castaña.

-Lo que tú digas…

-Por cierto Levy ¿qué tal si participas en el concurso de beber alcohol?

-No creo que sea buena idea… -dijo recordando cómo se pone cuando se emborracha.

-Vamos enana, demuestra lo que sabes hacer.

¡Beber es de ¡hip! Hombres! –dijo Elfman.

-Está bien… -alegó Levy no muy convencida.

Por otro lado estaban Erza y Jellal bailando muy pegados con las frentes juntas.

Y cerca de ellos Gray y Juvia en la misma posición solo que más sonrojados que nada.

-Lucy… -dijo Natsu avergonzado. –Te gustaría… ya sabes… ¿bailar?

-Me encantaría. –respondió Lucy sonrojada.

Y así comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Lucy estaba descubriendo un lado muy sensible de Natsu.

Lo que nadie sabía era que eso solo era el principio de una larga noche que nadie en todo el internado iba a olvidar en su vida…

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. También quería hablar sobre el tema del lemmon. He recibido muchos mp que me decían si iba a poner o no, y la verdad es que solo tengo 11 años y no creo ser capaz de ponerlo pero si ustedes quieren puedo intentar ponerlo pero no va a estar muy allá aparte de que me da cosa que alguien lo lea…

Bueno eso es todo. A partir de ahora contestaré los reviews por mp.

Gracias por leer y digan lo que quieran para poder mejorar la historia.

Sayonara. -.


	4. Chapter 4

Al cabo de una hora la fiesta era todo un caos.

Levy estaba "violando" a Gajeel mientras este no se enteraba de nada ya que estaba muy borracho.

Gray y Juvia estaban besándose al igual que Laxus y Mirajane.

Erza se había subido al escenario y se puso a cantar bailar el Gangnam Style cambiando "un poco" la letra por lo cual quedo así:

EEEEY SEXY BOOOY

OP OP OP TE QUIERO JELLAL.

Cana estaba bañándose en alcohol literalmente.

Elfman y Evergreen peleaban por que según el albino las mujeres eran mejores y según la castaña eran los hombres.

Loke iba diciendo por ahí que era un león y un espíritu…

Lisanna no paraba de reírse por cualquier cosa. Ejemplo:

Hola, Lisanna.

-¡Jajajajajajaja ha dicho hola!

Kinana, Laki y Max hace rato se habían ido al estar ya desmayándose. Bickslow fue el encargado de llevárselos.

Por último Natsu cuidaba de que a Lucy no le diera un coma etílico de tanto beber ya que, se podría decir que Natsu era la única persona sobria de la fiesta.

Al final Lucy ya se estaba mareando mucho, así que le pidieron a Natsu que se la llevara ya que todos estaban muy ocupados. (Sí, claro ¬¬).

El peli rosa intentó que Lucy caminara pero era imposible así que la cogió como a un bebé y se la llevó.

Ya llevaba medio camino recorrido, ya que, el sitio reservado para la fiesta estaba a un kilómetro de distancia.

Natsu, de repente sintió que Lucy murmuraba algunas cosas.

-Lucy, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-La ¡hip! Espalda de ¡hip! Natsu se siente ¡hip! Muy cómoda y calentita.

-Lucy… ¡Definitivamente estás borracha!

-Natsu…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Yo…

-Natsu se puso colorado, pensaba que la chica se le iba a declarar, -_"¿qué le digo?" "¿A mí me gusta?" -. _Era lo que el chico pensaba.

-Se me durmió el pie. –dijo Lucy.

-Ahh ¿era eso? –dijo Natsu ¿decepcionado? Lentamente puso a Lucy de pie en el suelo.

La chica empezó a caminar tambaleándose un poco detrás de Natsu. De repente, tropezó con una piedra y cayó hacia delante.

Natsu al oír que se caía se giró haciendo que los dos quedaran en el suelo uno encima de otro a escasos centímetros del beso.

-Lucy… -dijo Natsu **muy **sonrojado.

-Natsu… ¡Quítate de encima pervertido! –dijo Lucy toda eufórica.

-¡Eres tú la que está encima de mí! –le replicó Natsu.

-¡Pues quítate de debajo! –le ordenó.

-¡No puedo porque** tú** estás encima de **mí**. –le respondió.

Lucy solo gruñó y se quitó de encima pero inmediatamente se sintió… ¿rara?

-Vamos Barbie, ¿o te quieres quedar aquí? –dijo Natsu en tono de burla.

-¿Ehh? ¡No! ¡No te vayas! –dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos recordando algo que pasó hace mucho.

_**FLASBACK**_

-Mamá… -dijo una niña rubia llorando-. ¡No te vayas!

-Papá… ayúdame no me dejes…

-¡Cállate! -Respondió un hombre de mediana edad-. ¡Es tu culpa!

-La niña siguió llorando en silencio amargamente.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Oye… ¡Lucy!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Sólo era una broma. Sí que te afecta el alcohol.

-Será eso. –Dijo Lucy que ya se podía poner en pie. La caída la había espabilado.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la residencia. Natsu acompañó a Lucy a su habitación. Antes de que Lucy cerrara la puerta Natsu susurró:

-Duerme bien princesa.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó la rubia.

-No nada… adiós.

-Adiós.

-Al entrar Lucy se puso su pijama de conejitos y se tomó un vaso de leche. Seguidamente se cepillo el pelo y se acostó a dormir.

.

.

.

Mientras en el cuarto de Natsu:

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le dije eso? –se preguntaba a si mismo en voz alta.

-¿Por qué me siento así? Será la falta de sueño; sí será eso. Por un momento me preocupe. Bueno, ahora a dormir.

-Dicho esto, quitó la ropa y se quedó en sus bóxers, se metió en la cama y se durmió rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Lucy y las demás:

-¡Riiing! –sonó un ruidoso despertador.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Erza que se levantó al ese "estruendo".

-Lo siento. A Juvia se le olvidó desconectarlo anoche. –dijo la peliazul.

-Uhm. ¿qué pasa? –pregunto Levy.

-Nada, solo que sonó el despert- -Erza se calló al ver el rostro de Levy.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Un monstruo! –chilló Erza.

Juvia simplemente se desmayó.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –preguntó/grito Lucy.

-No sé, me levante y Erza se puso como una loca y Juvia se desmayó.

-Se giró para ver a Lucy pero esta reaccionó al igual que Erza y seguidamente al igual que Juvia.

-¡Pero qué coño os pasa a todas esta mañana! –terminó por gritar Levy. Levy casi nunca se enfadaba, solo había una persona en oda la faz de la Tierra que lograra sacar de sus casillas a Levy y ese era Gajeel.

-Levy… -respondió Erza atónita en parte por la reacción de la pequeña peli azul y también por lo que estaba viendo-. Mírate en el espejo.

-Levy se levantó y fue al baño pero al verse…

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Qué mierda me han hecho!

-No lo sé pero… deberías intentar quitártelo ¿no crees? –le aconsejó Erza.

La cara de Levy estaba horrible.

( :/ / images .china .cn / attachement /jpg / si te 1006 /201 210 17 / 001 fd04 cfc621 1e853 d236 . j p g Me da pereza describirla así que búsquenla XD sorry es sin espacios).

-Levy rápidamente cogió todas las toallas que pudo las mojó y se las restregó por toda la cara con una fuerza envidiable.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Levy mirando a Erza.

-Levy… sigues igual. –dijo la pelirroja conteniendo las ganas de llorar de la risa.

-¿Por qué a mí? Por esto no bebo alcohol.

-Bueno, tendrás que esperar a ver si se va solo.

-Está bien…

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la habitación de Natsu:

-(Ronquido) Juvia… muack.

-(Ronquido) Enana… muack.

-(Ronquido) Erza… ¡no me mates! Muack.

-(Ronquido) Lucy… ¡eres una Barbie estúpida, deja de llamarme pervertido!

De repente se abre la puerta.

-¡Chicos! –dice Loke entrando por la puerta.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y Juvia? –dijo Gray aún adormilado.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Es grave!

-Hai hai… -respondió Gajeel sin ánimo.

-Loke… ¡vete a la mierda! ¡Déjanos dormir! –le replicó Jellal, cosa muy rara en él.

-Jellal, cálmate; Loke, ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ha ocurrido una desgracia! ¡Daos prisa! –dijo el peli naranja al borde de las lágrimas, así que, todos se vistieron rápido y salieron al pasillo.

.

.

.

.

¡Chicas! –gritó Cana llegando al cuarto de las chicas llorando a moco tendido.

-¿Cana? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Lucy que ya se habí recuperado al igual que Juvia.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Venid ya!

-Las chicas se alarmaron y salieron corriendo de la habitación; incluida Levy con su "original" maquillaje.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas iban a toda mecha por el pasillo hasta que chocaron con unas personas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eso duele! –dijo Natsu.

-¡Chicos! –dijo Erza con su aura siniestra.

-Juvia… -dijo un Gray embobado.

-Gray-sama… -Respondió de igual forma la peli azul.

-¿Enana? ¿Qué coño tienes en la cara?

-¡No me llames enana! ¿Y de qué habl-… ¡Mierda! –dijo Levy que ni se acordaba de cómo había amanecido. Rápidamente se estrujó la cara con aún más fuerza con una toalla que llevaba encima, y, finalmente se quitó el maldito maquillaje.

-¡Chicos no hay tiempo! –dijeron Loke y Cana a la vez.

-¿Pero qué pasa? No nos habéis explicado nada. –replicó Lucy.

-¡Es que no hay tiempo! –volvieron a coincidir en las palabras.

-Pero… Lucy se quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que Loke la levantó y la cogió de forma que estuviera sobre su hombro de cara a su espalda.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Suéltame! –replicaba la rubia.

-¡No hay tiempo! –respondió Loke otra vez.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto.

Allí, estaba todo el mundo, inclusive la directora. Lucy se fijó que todos miraban a la entrada; incluso Erza y los demás.

-Phantom Lord. –dijo Juvia con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

A Gajeel se le notaba más serio de lo normal.

En la entrada había tres alumnos y un profesor.

-¿Qué es Phantom Lord? –preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-Es la antugua escuela de Juvia y Gajeel. –dijo Juvia mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Gray al notarlo la abrazó protectoramente.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? –dijo Lucy aún más curiosa. Ya había oído lo que le pasó a Gajeel y a Juvia hace dos años antes de entrar a Fairy Tail.

Inmediatamente uno de ellos con el pelo mitad verde y mitad blanco habló:

-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Si son Juvia y Gajeel, los traidores.

-¡No hables así de Juvia-chan! –replicó Levy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un tipo enorme con los ojos vendados agarró a la pequeña Levy del cuello y la estampó contra la pared.

-¡Kyaaa! –gritó Levy.

-¡Enana! –dijo Gajeel arremetiendo contra el agresor de la peli azul. Pero antes de hacer nada un tipo aún más raro que el anterior le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al pelinegro.

-¡Non Non Non! –dijo el que le pegó a Gajeel.

-¡Es tan triste! –dijo el hombre de los ojos vendados.

-¡Levy-chan! –gritó Lucy.

-¡Jose! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –gritó Mavis enfurecida sacando su "yo" malvado.

-¿Yo? Vengarme. –dijo riendo psicóticamente.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –dijo echando humo.

-Chicos –dijo el supuesto Jose-. Parad ya.

-Rápidamente los dos chicos volvieron dejando a Levy tirada en el suelo desmayada y a Gajeel intentando hacerla reaccionar a pesar de que estaba escupiendo sangre.

-¡Vamos enana!

-Jajajaja se lo merecen. –dijo el chico del pelo a dos colores.

-Ahora voy a decir por qué estamos aquí. –anunció Jose.

-¡A qué te refieres! –gritó Gray al ver como estaba sufriendo Juvia.

-Hemos venido a por Lucy Heartfilia de parte de su padre.

-Todos miraron a Lucy.

- ¿Mi padre? ¡Qué quiere! –dijo Lucy furiosa.

-Eso no lo sabemos, sólo nos pidió que te lleváramos a tu casa; incluso a la fuerza si hace falta. –dijo poniendo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-¡Lucy no se va a ir de aquí! –gritó Natsu.

-¿Disculpa? Lucy va a venir. De todas formas desde el principio lo íbamos a hacer a la fuerza para vengarnos de Fairy Tail.

-No… -Lucy cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando-. Por qué siempre lastiman a mis amigos… a mis seres queridos… -dijo susurrando.

-El director de Phantom Lord sonrío y dijo:

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

-¡Llamaré a la policía! –dijo Mavis.

-¿Segura? –dijo el director. Entoces sacó un pen-drive y se lo lanzó a la oji-verde.

-Míratelo. Mañana volveremos y esto será un infierno.

-Dicho esto, salieron de allí en el coche que vinieron.

-La directora y todo el colegio fue a la sala de informática a ver el contenido del pen-drive.

Lo pusieron y era un vídeo.

-No puede ser… -dijo Erza.

-¡Esto es culpa de Juvia! –dijo la peli azul.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Esto es culpa de Phantom Lord! –le reprochó la directora.

-Esto ya es ir demasiado lejos; se van a enterar de quiénes somos. –Dijo Mavis. Todos asintieron.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que comenten por favor. También quería agradecer a los que me mandan reviews me hacen realmente feliz¡**

**¿Qué habrá pasado entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord?**

**¿Qué contenía el vídeo? Al que lo descubra o se acerque le regalo un one-shot de la pareja que quiera ****.**

**P.D. Quería mandarle ánimos a raquelsanz100 ya que su abu está enferma. ¡Qué se mejore!**

**Sayonara¡**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! He aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima yo solo uso los personajes porque me aburro._**

* * *

Todos al ver el contenido del vídeo se quedaron anonadados.

En él estaba Mirajane amordazada y golpeada mientras lloraba amargamente.

A todos les dieron ganas de romper el ordenador pero sabían que eso no solucionaría nada.

-Esto es mi culpa… -dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

-Lucy… -dijo la directora-. ¿Por qué tu padre le pediría a Phantom que te llevaran con él?

-N-No lo sé. –dijo estallando en llanto.

-Bueno… lo importante ahora es prepararnos para hacerles frente y proteger a Lucy y a Mirajane.

-¡Aye! –contestaron todos con semblante serio.

-Lucy, vete a descansar. –Le aconsejó la directora.

-¡No puedo! ¡Esto es mi culpa! –dijo aún llorando.

-Vete a descansar, debes despejar tu mente.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! –dijo Mavis sacando su lado aterrador.

-¡Natsu, lleva a Lucy a su habitación! ¡Encárgate de que no salga de allí para nada!

-Sí… -contestó Natsu preocupado.

.

.

.

Ya en el cuarto de Lucy:

-Lucy… ¿sabes por qué tu padre quiere llevarte con él, verdad?

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco bien. Ahora, ¿Me lo vas a contar?

-Está bien.

.

.

.

.

.

-Yeah yeah yeah ¡The rock city boy! –sonó el móvil de Jose.

-¿Sí? –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Soy Jude. ¿Hiciste lo prometido?

-Sí. Ya todo está en marcha. ¿Y tú?

- También. Ya hablaremos.

-Adiós.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó el chico con el pelo a dos colores.

-Jude. –respondió el director.

-¿Lo tiene listo?

-Sí. –respondió Jose esbozando una sonrisa retorcida.

-Genial. –dijo Totomaru repitiendo el gesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Juvia, coge esos palos de golf! –ordenaba la directora.

-¡Enseguida! –contestó la peli azul.

-¡Erza, recoge ese váter de béisbol y ponlo junto a los demás!

-¡Entendido!

-¡Loke, lleva el saco de piedras al tirachinas gigante!

-¡Ahora mismo! ¡Un momento! ¡No hay ningún tirachinas!

-¡Pues constrúyelo!

-¡Hai!

Todos los alumnos estaban en medio de un caos increíble.

Transportaban cosas para atacar, defenderse…

Estaban cabreados y ya nadie podía pararlos. Iban a ganar.

.

.

.

.

.

Y e-eso es lo que pasó. –dijo Lucy secándose sus lágrimas.

Esperaba una reprimenda por parte del peli rosa pero al contrario, recibió algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho.

El chico la abrazó.

-Te entiendo, no estás sola. –Le susurró Natsu a Lucy.

Lucy correspondió el abrazo y así quedaron hasta que Lucy quedó dormida.

Natsu la acostó sobre su cama.

-Lucy… juro que te protegeré.

Seguidamente le dio un beso en la frente y fue con los demás para ayudar en algo.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en Phantom Lord:

-¡Bienvenido director! –dijeron más de mil alumnos a coro.

-¡Alumnos de Phantom Lord! ¡Mañana nos vengaremos de Fairy Tail a lo grande! ¡Les enseñaremos quién manda!

-¡Sí! –dijeron todos los alumnos.

-¡Aria!

-¿Sí director?

-Trae el paquete de Jude.

-Enseguida.

-Totomaru, trae al rehén.

-Por supuesto.

.

.

.

.

-Natsu, ¿Lucy está bien? –Preguntó Mavis.

-Sí, se quedó dormida.

-Muy bien. Necesito que vayas a esta dirección junto con Gray.

-¿Para qué?

-Llamé a Makarov. Nos van a ayudar.

-¿El viejo? Está bien. –añadió el peli rosa.

-¡Erza! ¡Juvia! Vayan a buscar a Zeref.

-¡Hai!

.

.

.

.

.

En la enfermería:

-Hmm. –Murmuraba Levy despertándose.

-¿Enana? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntaba un pelinegro muy preocupado.

-G-Gajeel ¿eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo. Ahora descansa.

-¿Lucy está bien?

-Me han dicho que Natsu la está cuidando.

-Qué bien. Gajeel… ¿Tú estás bien?

-Yo estoy bien si tú estás bien. Ahora duérmete; en un rato te traerán la cena.

-Gracias.

-Después de añadir eso la peli azul se volvió a dormir soñando con Gajeel.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Oi! ¡Viejo! –gritaba Gray.

Se encontraba junto con Natsu en el centro de deportes Fairy Tail.

El dueño era Makarov. El padre de Laxus. (Aquí es el padre porque odio a Iván).

-¡Chicos! Ya estoy al tanto de la situación. Venid por aquí.

-Está bien. –Dijo Natsu.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un cuarto cerrado con llave.

El anciano lo abrió y pasaron.

Dentro habían cuerdas, palos de hierro, pistolas…

-¡Pistolas! –dijeron Natsu y Gray conmocionados.

-Conocéis a Phantom Lord. Son capaces de todo. Esto solo es por si acaso.

Los chicos tragaron duro y metieron en una bolsa todo lo que había.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Erza-san, espere a Juvia! –gritaba una peli azul.

-¡No hay tiempo! Debemos encontrar a Zeref. –dijo la pelirroja corriendo por una calle desierta.

-¡Erza! –gritó un pelinegro saludando a lo lejos.

-¡Allí está! –dijo Juvia.

-Hola Zeref. –dijo Erza al llegar al lugar.

-Hola, cuánto tiempo. –dijo el chico.

-¿Mavis ya te contó la situación? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí. Mañana nos pasaremos por allí.

-Muy bien.

-La directora nos pidió que te lleváramos. –Agregó Juvia que acababa de llegar.

-Ok. Vamos.

Seguidamente subieron al coche y fueron rumbo a Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en el cuarto de Lucy:

La rubia estaba soñando.

_Había una niña llorando frente a una tumba._

_-¡Mamá! _

_-¡Cállate, es tu culpa! –le replicó un hombre de mediana edad, rubio._

_-Papá…_

_-¡He dicho que te calles! _

_-Seguidamente la niña recibió un bofetón y cayó al suelo._

-¡Mamá! –gritó Lucy despertándose.

-Solo era un sueño…

Se fue al baño y se mojó la cara.

Vio que Natsu no estaba y se sintió ¿triste?

Se vistió y fue a donde estaban todos.

.

.

.

.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Natsu y Gray acompañados de Erza, Juvia y Zeref.

-¡Chicos! Qué bien que llegasteis. –dijo la oji- verde.

-Hola cariño. –Dijo el pelinegro.

-Hola.

-D-Directora… -dijo Lucy.

-Lucy, ¿Estás bien? –dijo Natsu preocupado.

-Sí. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí. Este es Zeref, mi marido. Es también el director de Grimore Heart. Nos van a ayudar mañana.

-Encantado Lucy-san.

-El placer es mío.

-En Phantom Lord hay suscritos exactamente 8.932 alumnos. Si juntamos Fairy Tail y Grimore Heart son 7.684 alumnos en total. –dijo Zeref.

-Entonces nos ganan en número. –dijo Lucy desanimada.

-Exactamente. Por eso debemos pelear con todo lo que tengamos.

-Mavis… -dijo Gray-. ¿Quién va a usar las pistolas?

-Nadie si puede ser posible. Eso es por si las cosas se ponen feas. –dijo Mavis triste.

-Lucy, ayúdanos a organizar las cosas. –Pidió la directora.

-Por supuesto.

Así estuvieron el resto de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche.

Luego de eso todos se ducharon, cenaron y se pusieron a dormir, o eso intentaron.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían levantado.

Los de Grimore Heart habían llegado.

-¡Zancrow, Meldy, Ultear! Ayudad a cargar el tirachinas.

-¡Hai!

-Lucy, ve a tu habitación. –dijo Mavis.

-Entendido.

Cuando iba a ir hacia su cuarto empezó a sonar la canción "Yakusoku no hi"

Fairy Tail kono te de tsukanda hikari wa…

La rubia abrió el mensaje y casi se desmaya al ver una foto de Mirajane rodeada de explosivos acompañada de un mensaje que ponía:

_**Ya vamos para allá. Sé una niña buena y quédate en el campo de batalla a o si no… Tu amiguita se multiplicará por mil. **_

Lucy le enseñó el mensaje a la directora y esta estalló en rabia al igual que todos los alumnos.

Seguidamente cogieron las pistolas.

Esto ya era algo demasiado serio. Phantom Lord iba a pagar por todo.

No había vuelta atrás. Todos cogieron posiciones y vieron como llegaban coches con todos los estudiantes de Phantom.

Estos traían también a Mirajane con los explosivos y un arma apuntándole la cabeza.

Entonces Jose habló.

-Fairy Tail… ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**No sé porqué pero salió muy estilo guerra al final XD.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a celeste32 por comentar.**_

_**Lástima que no acertara con el vídeo pero aún así te haré el one-shot. Te lo publicaré sobre el lunes o el martes.**_

_**Un beso y ¡COMENTEN!**_


End file.
